Two-wheeled automotive vehicles for running on uneven terrains run on obstacles such as uneven road surfaces, stones and rocks, and roots of trees. Motorcycle tires to be mounted to the two-wheeled automotive vehicles are required to have high impact absorption in order to stably run on these obstacles.
The two-wheeled automotive vehicle used for running on the uneven terrains may run on a road surface having a large stepped portion or may also run on a jump stand set in a course in a racing such as a motocross. Therefore, heavy load may be applied to the tires. The tires are required to exhibit handling stability for stable running also under heavy load, and maintain durability also under heavy load.
A method in which stiffness of the tire is reduced by the thickness of rubber for a tread and sidewalls being reduced, or stiffness of a carcass being reduced, may be used in order to enhance impact absorption. However, a tire having low stiffness is greatly deformed under heavy load. This deteriorates handling stability under heavy load. Further, sidewalls having low stiffness cannot allow impact from a rim to be sufficiently reduced, whereby tube puncture may be caused. This reduces durability of the tire.
Stiffness of the tire is enhanced by the thicknesses of rubber for a tread and sidewalls being increased, or stiffness of a carcass being enhanced, whereby durability and handling stability under heavy load can be improved. However, this may deteriorate impact absorption of the tire. This tire has difficulty in stably running on the obstacles.
The tire, for a two-wheeled automotive vehicle, which allows accelerating performance after landing in jump to be enhanced without deteriorating impact absorption is disclosed in JP2009-126408. In this tire, a rubber reinforcing layer is formed inward of an inner liner.